Zen Garden (PvZ)
d, usually obtained from Presents. They are the same plants you use in the game. It is an alternative, non-competitive environment obtained by completing the Adventure Mode level 5-4. If you really want presents just keep playing or try to get certain numbers of streaks in I, Zombjective of the mode is to acquire Plants, either by random drops in any of the other game environments, or by purchasing them from Crazy Dave. Once they are obtained, the player must care for them by watering them and meeting their other needs until they are fully grown. Once they are at fullushrooms '''can '''then be moved to the main Zen Garden where they will remain awake and drop coins at intervals throughout the day (aquatic plants '''can '''be monts Any plant can be found in the area its seed packet is obtained in, the Puzzle Mode levels, the Mini-games, and Survival: Endless. Exceptions to this are the Marigold, which can only be bought from Crazy Dave, and possibly the Flower Pot, which apparently cannot be found as a plant drop (research has not yet concluded). Also, Upgrade Plants and the Imitater cannot be found as plant drops, as they are not obtained in specific areas, and it would make no sense to be able to obtain them without first buying them. If the player wishes to collect all the plants that can be obtained for the Zen Garden, then it is suggested that they do not buy too many Marigolds, as (if the Flower Pot cannot be obtained) there will be only four blank spaces in the main Zen Garden for duplicate plants (three if you keep both Marigolds Crazy Dave gives you), assuming the Mushroom Garden is full and the three aquatic plants are in the Aquarium Garden. Perhaps the quickest way to acquire plants (in terms of time spent) is to play the Last Stand minigame with 6 Corn-Cob Launchers and 6 Tall-Nuts (with supporting Lily Pads). Fire a pair of missiles at the 3x3 tile area in front of the Tall-Nuts when the zombies accumulate. Then fire the the next pair while the previous pair reloads. Eventually, a pattern can emerge whereby launches can be timed based on when an additional reloading of a different pair has occured. In this way missiles will always be available when needed. Note that while this doesn't allow for Marigolds (insufficient sun), the drastically reduced time actually spent acquiring plants quickly to raise and sell means that this method may be at least as profitable as pure money farming, but with the bonus of new plants. Making Money Purchased marigolds start as small flower seedlings, but other dropped plants start as unidentified sprouts. In order to for these plants to begin dropping coins, they must be cared for until they mature. As each plant grows, an icon will appear next to the plant indicating what it needs: water, fertilizer, bug spray or music. When you get the Zen Garden, you begin with a single-shot watering can that can be used over and over again - each use watering a single plant. The Golden Watering Can can be purchased for $10,000 and will water up to four plants in a circular area at a time. Other items purchased at the store include Fertilizer ($750 for 5 bags), the Phonograph ($15,000 for unlimited use), and Bug Spray ($1,000 for 5 sprays). * Each time you initially water a plant that needs water, it will drop a silver coin. * After several waterings, a seedling will ask for Fertilizer. Once it has been given Fertilizer, the seedling will then mature into a very small version of the full-grown plant and drop a gold coin. * 30 minutes later, the small plant will again become thirsty and require another round of waterings, followed by a request for more fertilizer, at which time it will will grow to a medium-sized plant and drop two gold coins. * Later, the plant will need another round of waterings, and ask for more Fertilizer. It will then give you two diamonds (except for Marigolds, which give one). * Finally, there will be one last round of waterings followed by another request for bug-spray or the phonograph. If the plant is then provided the correct items asked for, it will glow with a gold aura (signifying that the plant is "happy") and reward the player with a gold coin (three if it's a mushroom or aquatic plant) and then drop coins and occasionally diamonds for the rest of the day. The drop rate starts out relatively high, and decreases as the day progresses. Also, the plants may cease to drop coins and diamonds if the previous two coins/diamonds they dropped are not picked up. The player can either pick them up manually or purchase Stinky the Snail to do this task. Automation The Zen Garden will not produce or collect coins unless the Plants vs. Zombies window is open to the Zen Garden. This means the player may open another window and run other applications while continuing to collect coins from the Zen Garden (the game must not be in full screen, and if the game is minimized, the zen garden won't drop or collect coins). However, timers, like Stinky the Snail's sleep timer, will continue to run. At midnight, by your computer's clock, the timer resets, and your plants will need to be watered or made happy once more. Stinky the Snail can be purchased from Crazy Dave for $3000. At first, he will appear asleep at the bottom of the Zen Garden, however, if you wake him up by clicking on him, he will begin to (slowly) collect coins dropped by your plants. After a few minutes, however, he will become sleepy and fall asleep at the bottom of the screen again. Stinky does have a secret weakness for Chocolate, however, and if you feed him a piece, he will become extremely hyper and continue to collect coins at a high rate of speed (for a snail) for about an hour. However, he cannot be fed more than one piece of Chocolate at a time. Also, giving Stinky Chocolate wakes him up, although this may be due to the fact that giving him chocolate requires clicking on him. Chocolate can also be used to increase the rate at which a plant drops coins and allows them to drop more before they stop dropping coins (if they are not picked up). As stated previously, plants drop more often right when they become happy; as a result, Chocolate is best given at that time, when they give the maximum increase. The Zen Garden can be a relaxing low-pressure click-for-rewards game, or can simply be left running as a musical and visual treat. Additionally, feeding Stinky chocolate will allow you to continue collecting coins, even when you aren't at the computer, making the Zen Garden a popular way to earn money. Gallery You can also add your own! My Greenhouse.jpg Zen garden.png 963809-0000008153.1024x768 thumb.jpg Lil' Melon pult.jpg|Double Squash! My Own Zen Garden.png My_zen_garden.JPG|Look at the Wheelbarrow! ZG.png|A complete day Zen Garden Another_ZG.JPG Trivia *The Zen Garden contains no Zombies. *There is only one color of Marigold on the ipod version of the Zen Garden *A plant will not glow when it is happy in the DS version. *All plants can be obtained for the Zen Garden except for the Flower Pot, the Upgrade plants, the Imitater, Giant Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts. They can't be obtained in the Zen Garden unless you have a program called the Zen Garden Editor, which can be downloaded here. **The lack of purchasable plants available in the Zen Garden, similar to how upgrade plants can't be found on Conveyor Belts, may be due to the fact that it would not make sense to be able to obtain a plant in any way before its seed packet had been obtained. *Technically, once the Zen Garden is unlocked, plants from the Roof levels could be dropped by zombies before the plants were obtained. *The Zen Garden music plays on the screens where it says you got a seed packet, item, or trophy. This might be because the Zen Garden music is the item explanation screen. *In the Chinese version of the game, there is a one out of one hundred chance that the player may randomly recieve a different plant when you purchase Marigolds from Crazy Dave. It is unknown if this glitch occurs in the English versions of the game. Pop cap has made an update to the app for Plants vs Zombies which allows you to access the Zen Garden,Minigames and you get new achievements for those too. *In the Chinese version of this game, when Marigolds are fully grown, they sell for $3,000 while when they are only half grown (one stage away from full grown) they sell for $2,500. *Also, offensive plants (Snow Peas, Threepeaters, Wall-nuts, Chompers, etc.) sell for $8,000. *Once you've finished Adventure Mode once, the second time through you will get a plant or two every ten levels. *When a plant needs water, the dirt in the pot gets lighter , and when you water it, it gets darker. *Unofficial observations indicate that Day levels drop day-obtained plants, i.e. the first row of plants in the Suburban Almanac, Night levels drop night-obtained plants i.e. the second row of plants in the Almanac, and so on. However, this does not apply to Puzzles and Survival Endless, where any kind of Zen Garden plants can be dropped. *When you are on your Aquarium Garden, you can right click to "tap" the glass on the aquarium. This also happens in Zombiquarium. **The Tree of Wisdom says that your pets will be deafened if you do this. * You can grow day plants in the mushroom garden. However, you can't grow day or night plants in the aquarium garden. * An Application called Zen Garden Editor will allow you to trade you plants with another plants. (e.g., you trade a Marigold for an Explode-o-nut) Category:Zen Garden Category:Modes Category:Plants Category:Gifts Category:Areas